Electric arc welding involves the movement of an electrode toward a workpiece while current is passed through the electrode and across an arc between the electrode and workpiece. Although some electric arc welders utilize a non-consumable electrode, most of the mass production arc welding involves an electrode which is consumed during the welding process whereby the electrode is melted by the arc and deposited on the workpiece. Thus, an arc welding process includes variable process characteristics, such as wire speed or electrode speed, gas composition, electrode diameter and workpiece metal. The actual electrical arc welding process at the production site takes into consideration these characteristics and involves a non-linear complex control system which determines the applicable metal transfer mode and the electrical parameters of the power supply performing the welding process. In order to achieve desirable results, a waveform is selected having several control parameters, which waveform is customized for the exact condition of each welding application. Thus, controlling arc welding has become an art which demands substantial knowledge and experience to select a waveform having several control parameters to produce an optimum welding process. A large number of controllers have been developed for use with electric arc welders that have real time current waveforms developed by welding engineers to optimize the welding process performed in the field. To accomplish this objective, a microprocessor based controller has been developed and is now used that allows an operator in the field to select one of many welding waveforms by merely using one of several overlays. This successful microprocessor based controller is illustrated in Blankenship U.S. Pat. No. 5,278,390 that is incorporated by reference herein. By using a known template for the controller, an operator selects a welding process having the desired control parameters especially developed for the process by a skilled welding engineer. This successful controller had a certain amount of adjustability in the field; however, such on-site adjustments were limited. Mass production use of arc welders has created a demand for the ability to conveniently adjust certain control parameters of the welding cycle in the field, especially when the welding process is continued over several hours as experienced when the electric arc welders are used for a robot application in industrial manufacturing procedures. Thus, there has been developed a need for a controller to be used with an electric arc welder, where the controller can process a desired waveform that is adjusted interactively at the manufacturing site.